Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: Going Loud
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: Going Loud, abbreviated as MW: GL, or simply GL, is a spin-off of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, which focuses on two surviving SAS operators, who have to fight their way out of Afghanistan, after being left behind in the Boneyard. The game only contains Soap MacTavish and Captain Price in a small cameo, and doesn't feature Nikolai at all. Plot The game begins with two lone SAS soldiers, Grave and Holy, who wake up in a downed Pavelow helicopter located inside the vehicle shipyard. The Soldiers ascend to the area where the C-130 is, after fighting their way through payloads of Shepherd and Makarov's men. When they arrive, they see Soap MacTavish, Captain Price, and some others, quickly speeding to the C-130. When they reach it, the C-130 is already gone. The two turn around, to find hundreds of forces ready to attack them. Grave turns around, and motions Holy. They make a run of it, and find out that they are out of the boneyard area. Grave runs over to a Little Bird, while Holy tries to hold the forces off. After a minute, Grave finds a working Little Bird, and tells Holy to get in. The two escape the boneyard, just as the forces arrive where they were at seconds before. Soon, they find themselves in the middle of a village. Militia are everywhere, and not a single soldier in sight. The two left their Little Bird, wasted from artillery during the escape, and paraded through the city, reaching the center, as a terrorist shot an RPG round into the city's fountain/water supply. Two were in pieces, four wounded. Grave, unscathed, has to drag Holy, who is wounded, to safety, who is fighting off militia with his Scar-H. After arriving in an alley, Grave is about to patch up Holy, when a Militiaman sees the two. Grave takes Holy's weapon, slings him onto his back, shoots the militiamen, and climbs onto a roof. He runs from building to building, avoiding enemy fire, until one of the roofs collapse, and the two find themselves surrounded by Militia. After fighting their way out, Grave patches up holy, and the two head for a car, Grave hotwiring it, while Holy fights off Militiamen. The two make a getaway, smashing through Militia, as Grave drives, and Holy shoots. As they leave the village, they find a lone Militiaman, unarmed, crying. To Holy's dismay, Grave stops the truck, to find the Militiaman. As he asks what happened, the man flashes a pistol at Grave, as two trucks approach on both sides of the road. Twenty militiamen appear. They approach Grave and Holy, as Holy fires a shot at them. One kicks Holy down, and Grave shoots him. Another punches Grave, knocking him down, as one stamps on his face. The two wake up, most of their gear gone, in a dark room. They are interrogated by a lone Militiaman, and soon, Grave moves, breaking his arm. He unties Holy, and Grave grabs his rifle, Holy, his pistol, shooting him with the G18. The two run out, guns a blazing, until they reach the "lobby", of a hotel, where they are housed. The two shoot the receptionist, who flashed an AK-47. Holy takes it, and they escape to a truck with a mounted .50 turret. They pave their way through the city, sending a message to all Militiamen, which would lead to MW3's tagline, We Mean Business. Holy shoots the last of them, and they leave just as an RPG hits the area behind them. After traveling for miles, they reach a US base, located on the edge of the Afghan border. They receive new equipment, and they are shipped out to began the US-Russian war. The crew attacked, with a new squad, Russian borders, carefully treading through the muddy landscape. As they approach a city, they find the US have already attacked, with help from the British. They follow through with their attack, fighting their way through alleys, until they reach Izhevsk. The SAS approaches the Statue of Imran Zakhaev, a clone of many, and set Breaching Charges around the statue, under direct orders. Hundreds gathered, most civilians, and watched, in horror, as the statue was destroyed. As the SAS soldiers were leaving, Russian officials launched an Airstrike on Izhevsk. The entire area erupted into flames, as the bombs detonated, killing all of the civilians. Grave crawls to Holy, and finds him crouched down, shocked. Holy pulls Grave up, and together, they walk through the masses of corpses in the area. Grave looks back, and sees where the detonation was, and yells, "Hell yeah!", as he sees the remaining rubble where the statue was. The two walk out of the haze, to find Russian military against others. The two fight there way to the exfiltration point, and find that no one else made it. Upon orders from the pilot, the helicopter leaves, only two aboard. They make a turn-around upon the General's orders, and rush to Moscow, to find a Nuclear bomb is about to detonate. The bloody Makarov. And they have to stop it. Acclaimed the hardest mission in all of the Modern Warfare games, this mission involves fighting through fifteen miles of city. The two drop off, and have to find their own transportation. They fight off thousands of soldiers, coming in waves, as the clock ticks down. The two finally push through, ten minutes to spare, and hijack a jeep, by getting in it's course, and jumping onto it as it is about to hit Grave. Grave takes the wheel, and slows, for Holy, who gets in the passenger seat. The two run their way through the city, smashing through objects, when at the ten mile point, seven minutes to spare, they are hit by a Rocket Propelled Grenade. They flip over, the shot barely missing their vehicle. When they land, the forget about their weapons, Capital Building in sight. They charge through Makarov's forces, who have already beaten the Russian Loyalists. The two arrive at the building, and find Makarov, inside, watching the timer. He laughs as it ticks to three minutes. He stops it, and explains what he's going to do. As he is about to press the button, He is stabbed in the back by a throwing knife. Makarov collapses to the ground, as three of his soldiers kill the others. They are revealed as Shamrock, Hornet, and Nails. While they are filling the last two in on what is happening in Moscow, Makarov pulls a remote detonator from his pocket, and the bomb activates, 30 seconds to spare. Makarov gets up, shoots Hornet, and escapes. Nails and Shamrock tend to Hornet, as Grave and Holy take out the bomb, only a second too late realizing, he's got a remote detonator. That they could all be dead NOW. With ten seconds to spare, Holy types in combinations, as Grave tries to find a wire, somewhere. The bomb ticks to five, as Makarov reports. "Five seconds. All of you. Your service will be honored. Goodbye." Just as the bomb ticked to one, Grave removed the Uranium rods. He threw them out the window as the bomb exploded. The initial blast destroyed the capital, and everyone inside was killed. Thanks to Grave, the rods were not destroyed, and the bomb did not kill anyone outside of a half of a kilometer of the blast. Gameplay Campaign Missions Characters Retail Editions Trivia *The game's tagline spells out SAS. *The game's release date is in homage to the character November Alpha. *"Your service will be honored,", is a quote in reference to what Shepherd says in Modern Warfare 2. *Soap MacTavish and Captain Price can be seen in The Enemy of the Enemy, in the jeep, rushing onto the C-130. *The Enemy of the Enemy, the first level of GL, is in homage to The Enemy of my Enemy, the level in which these events would have taken place in MW2. *The Special Edition, is known as the Grave Edition, while the "Ultimate" Edition is known as the Holy Edition, after the two protagonists of the game. *Going Loud was named after the song in Modern Warfare 2's soundtrack by the same name.